Tsuki no neko
by Luna Kyouyama
Summary: hai! mina-san soy Luna y este es mi fic de naruto espero que les guste y lamento lo corto y tardio q pueden ser los capitulos pero solo kami-sama save lo ocupada q estoy TOT
1. Onna tsuki no sakura

Konishiwa Mina-san!! Soy Luna Kyouyama una otaku fanática de diferentes animes uno de esos Naruto y algunos de sus personajes como Gaara y Kakashi e el increíble Sasuke!! Pero especialmente de la pareja Sasusaku demo este fic no se trata de esta parejita si no de una chica q llega hasta el corazón de sasuke y no es sakura si no una chica misteriosa de una isla perdida y olvidada la cual se llamara Luna Blacktsuki solo espero recibir muchos review de parte de los fanáticos de naruto o de algunas personas q les guste mi fic (es lo q mas deseo) no soy muy buena escribiendo en comparación de otros escritores pero daré lo mejor de mi ne.

**Tsuki no Neko**

Capitulo1: Ona tsuki no sakura.

Era un día normal para todos en la villa de la hoja con sus rutinas de siempre, los q trabajaban salían de sus casas hacia el trabajo y las amas de casa ya trabajaban haciendo el aseo del hogar, eran las 8 de la mañana y los chicos del grupo 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke (kyaaaa!!!) y Haruno Sakura esperaban como siempre a su maestro el irresponsable Hatake Kakashi que hoy iba a romper su propia marca para llegar tarde ( como siempre no), pero ese día ocurrió un milagro inesperado ese día havia llegado temprano( bueno no temprano solo 10 minutos tarde) mas de lo acostumbrado para el tanto se les hizo extraño q casi si miraban bien a sasuke estaba sorprendido.

Naruto que lo miraba con cara de sorpresa y con su mandíbula tocando el suelo: sensei se siente bien llego temprano.... No usted tiene algo raro.

Sakura y sasuke lo miraban sin decir nada solo esperaban la respuesta de por que había llegado temprano y de que se trataba su nueva misión.

Kakashi: emm.... Bueno es q.... Estoy un poco preocupado y me levante temprano – dijo sin mirar a los chicos como ocultando algo- "si les digo la razón de por q estoy así ellos también se pueden asustar"- pero luego de pensarlo se dio cuenta q sus aprendices lo miraban como tratando de leer sus pensamientos lo q altero al sensei- oigan chicos no me miren así q me siento como animal de circo- pero al terminar saco dos shurikens y los lanzo al bosque como intentando perderlas a propósito

Los chicos miraban hacia donde lanzo los shurikens y luego lo miraron a el con cara de q no entendían nada, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo el sensei tiro un más pero con más fuerza y finalmente dijo: bien chicos esto es lo que deben hacer... cada uno debe ir al bosque y traerme un shuriken de los tres q lance y el primero q me lo traiga.... Déjenme pensarlo......... le daré un regalo de lo que el quiera deacuerdo- al terminar lo dicho dos de los chicos se fueron corriendo como alma q se los lleva el diablo pero uno se quedo mirando al sensei y luego se fue tranquilamente como si nada le importara.

Naruto;

Corro lo mas que mis piernas pueden hacia mi destino un gran árbol... al detenerme siento q alguien esta cerca miro hacia todas partes pero no se encuentra nadie cerca... me concentro un poco y busco la shuriken lanzada por el sensei demo no la encontré .... Claro q cuando me rendí en buscarla encontré un metal brillando en el suelo como si le llegaran rallos de brillante luz me acerque para observarlo bien y lo note era una shuriken una del sensei por su nombre grabado en una punta del mismo, como me encontraba en una rama alta no la podía alcanzar desde allí así q me tire cayendo suavemente en mis piernas, demo cuando me acerque a recogerlo alguien me lo había arrebatado de las manos... me doy vuelta y sorprendido veo a una chica con una capucha negra con bordes plateados y una insignia de una luna plateada en el lado derecho de la capucha q me miraba con una sonrisa divertida le pregunte inmediatamente quien era pero no contesto como si no supiera hablar , me di cuenta de que ella no me daría el shuriken por las buenas así que con rapidez corrí hacia ella pero cuando yo creí que me encontraba al frente suyo veo y no estaba, miro hacia atrás y la encontré en el mismo lugar donde yo me encontraba anteriormente me sorprendí por eso pero me desespere fácilmente y la ataque con el kage bun shin no jutsu para atacarla por todas partes pero ella izo un movimiento con su mano y un rayo de luz roja como sangre derroto a las mas de mil copias mías pero no me daño a mi le grite que había fallado y me empecé a reír de ella, pero ocurrió lo q menos me esperaba ella de un dos por tres estaba en frente mío riendo pero no malévolamente si no con dulzura y me entrego la shuriken y me dijo: no te quería llegar a ti, no tengo intenciones de matarte... no ahora... bien luego nos vemos uzumaki naruto – me sonrió y desapareció como kakashi sensei, me había quedado petrificado ella no me quería matar... pero ese no ahora que salieron de su boca me dejo pensando que en cualquier momento me toparía con ella luego me di cuenta: no le pregunte su nombre!!!!!!!

Sakura;

Corrí como nunca yo deseaba ese premio le podía pedir cualquier cosa por mas cara que sea eso era genial, corrí por unos minutos pero luego mis fuerzas no dieron para mas y me obligaron mis piernas a detenerme y sentarme en la rama del árbol... me quede un rato recostada en la rama sintiendo la brisa del bosque pero escuche que alguien se acercaba, saque una kunai de mi bolso y me puse en posición de defensa esperando que esa persona apareciera... pero nunca llego... Me acomode nuevamente y vi hacia la copa de un abeto y vi algo brillante incrustado en el tronco... cuando me fije bien si era una shuriken del sensei me acerque y trepe el abeto hasta poder tocar el shuriken pero al sacarlo alguien me lo quito mire para ver que un chico alto con capucha negra y bordes blancos con una luna blanca al lado derecho de la capucha me miraba sonriente desde la copa , estaba allí parado como si nada en la punta del árbol con la shuriken que yo había encontrado en sus manos, estaba a punto de alegar de que por haberla encontrado era mía por derecho pero se rompió la rama en que yo me afirmaba y caí pero no sentí el golpe, aun así me desmayé. Al despertar me encontré apoyada a un árbol con el chico de arriba del abeto mirándome preocupado le pregunte que había ocurrido el me dijo con una voz de ángel que me había caído, pero nuevamente le pregunte como es que no sentí el golpe y como es que llegue a apoyarme en ese árbol, el me dijo: te atrape antes que chocaras con el suelo y te recosté en el árbol, y no te preocupes no te hice nada mas no soy un hentai- eso ultimo me sorprendió bastante es como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos , luego de meditarlo mucho el me tendió la mano para que me levante y con su ayuda lo hice fácilmente, luego de mirarnos fijamente el me tendió la mano denuevo pero en ves de estar vacía se encontraba la shuriken que me había quitado, me la estaba dando yo solo la tome y el se despidió con una sonrisa y se marcho de un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sasuke;

Me fui caminando tranquilamente, no me interesaba el premio solo debía encontrar la shuriken y largarme esto era cosa de niños nada importante, hasta un Zinder podía hacerlo solo nos estaba haciendo perder el tiempo con este entrenamiento. No se cuanto camine ni el tiempo que llevaba caminando pero de repente me encontraba en medio de un campo de flores de sakura blancas y rosadas, nunca había visto ese lugar, me calme un poco y cerré los ojos para sentir el viento q cantaba.... Esperen un momento ¿cantaba? Si así es cantaba una bella canción se escuchaba en ese campo... sentí que alguien estaba en ese lugar además de mi pero no me altere luego de dar unos pasos encontré a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz, era una chica de mi porte, de cabellos largos y negros como noche con unos mechones rojos a los costados de la cara, llevaba puesto un kimono blanco de flores de sakura negras y lunas plateadas, no le pude ver bien el rostro por que llevaba una mascara de neko (gato) en la cara como escondiendo su existencia, me acerque lo suficiente para dejarme ver, no savia la razón pero ella me traía confianza ... ella me quedo mirando y paro de cantar, en ese mismo instante muchas flores de sakura cayeron , esa chica me tenia embrujado por primera vez me sentí atraído por alguien.

¿?: q deseas en este lugar joven uchiha sasuke- me pregunto su voz era melodiosa como la canción que entonaban esos labios.

Sasuke: vengo a buscar...- mire a la chica nuevamente y mire sus manos, en ellas tenia el shuriken que buscaba- ese shuriken que mi sensei me mando a buscar- ella me quedo mirando, sentí que me sonreía en ese momento.

¿?: Si lo quieres tómalo sasuke- estaba a punto de tomarlo de sus manos hasta que – pero... quédate para que hablemos un segundo aquí los dos es lo único que deseo.

Me quede sorprendido ella me pidió un tiempo mío por la shuriken pero en verdad me quería quedar así q asentí con gusto pero fingiendo mi cara seria como la de siempre.

Se hacia tarde y seguía conversando con la chica misteriosa, me intrigaba conversábamos como viejos amigos, ella era la única chica que me trato como amigo no como el joven mas guapo de la villa o así me decían, ella no me decía cumplidos ni babeaba por mi si no que me trataba como a una persona normal.

¿?: Mejor te vas hiendo que te deben estar buscando- dijo con voz melancólica

Sasuke: tal vez nos volvamos a ver- ella asintió

¿?: Tal vez lo mas pronto que esperas quien sabe el destino da vueltas muy raras- yo asentí y me despedí con la mano, pero al darme vuelta me di cuenta que se me había olvidado preguntarle su nombre pero al darme vuelta ella ya no estaba, di unos pasos adelante y me encontraba fuera del bosque ante las miradas de mis compañeros y mi sensei.

**Autora:;**

Que les pareció espero tener su aprobación y que me lleguen varios review aun que no me doy muchas esperanzas para eso ya que nunca he tenido buena racha con eso.

Quienes serán esos chicos que aparecieron frente a cada uno de los shinobi del grupo numero 7?

Y que le preocupara tanto al sensei kakashi que lo hizo llegar temprano?

Tal vez eso tenga respuesta en el próximo capitulo.

Matta ne, y iterashai


	2. Nani!

-Konishiwa mina-san parece que mi fic no tiene muchos fans q desgracia pero se que hay algunos que les gusta pero no mandan review para ellos y los que me dejaron review es este capitulo... solo espero que sea mejor que el anterior ne.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Tsuki no Neko**

Capitulo 2: Nani!!!!!?????

El grupo numero 7 de konoha quedo mirando a uno de sus integrantes con curiosidad... ya que como recordamos había llegado muy tarde como si se hubiera perdido o algo así... sasuke se sintió muy observado así que le entrego el shuriken al sensei y estaba a punto de marcharse a su casa para pensar en esa chica y en lo que le dijo pero su sensei se paro en frente y le dijo que havia algo importante que decirles a todos.

Kakashi: chicos les diré lo que me preocupa pero no es algo de lo que deban preocuparse entienden... es como un mito lo que les diré deacuerdo- los chicos asintieron medio preocupados- es que se ha organizado una prueba en la que participaran muchos ninjas... y hay un grupo de los inscritos que no esperábamos... pertenecen a una isla perdida desde hace mucho... pero fue descubierta hace poco... los únicos sobrevivientes de esa isla son los ninjas que participaran... se dice que son muy fuertes- el sensei hizo una pausa, súdava como loco ... los chicos lo notaron hasta que naruto hizo la pregunta que el sensei esperaba.

Naruto: kakashi-sensei de que isla son esos personajes

Kakashi: ellos son de la isla de la muerte – todos sintieron un escalofrió- supuestamente esa era una historia de terror que se volvió realidad... la historia era que los pocos habitantes que llegan a esa isla mueren por tres seres que no son hombres ni monstruos que supuestamente son los dueños de ese territorio pero los que sobreviven dicen que siempre son los mismos chicos los que matan a la gente... dicen que son inmortales... pero no solo se les ve en esa isla si no que también cuando uno esta a punto de morir ... otras personas dicen que uno de ellos es la muerte... otro la salvación y otro es la sombra de la muerte... por ello estoy preocupado ... si ellos van a venir quiere decir que nos protegerán de algo o...- los alumnos lo miraron asustado- o vendrán a cazar almas así que les aviso de antemano si ven a algún chico misterioso con un uniforme negro tengan cuidado con cruzarse con ellos... puede llegar a ser lo ultimo q verán.

Naruto y sakura se asustaron por que tal vez vieron a la muerte tan cerca pero no se dieron cuenta... pero de igual forma no pudieron creerle ya que a las personas que conocieron no eran malas si no angelicales... los ayudaron así que era imposible creerle a kakashi-sensei pero y si era un fachada para confundirlos... era otra opción... sasuke no pensaba en eso... solo pensaba en la chica tratando de adivinar quien era.

Kakashi: chicos les diré cual es la prueba... es muy complicada así que tienen que tener cuidado... los jueces elegirán a alazar 3 chicos para hacer grupos pero de diferentes islas o pueblos y tendrán que sobrevivir 20 días y menos si "ellos" interfieren en una montaña con todo tipo de bestias ayudándose mutuamente pero si les toca con algunos de " ellos" por favor sean discretos por que si mueren ...- se detiene- sus padres querrán matarme a mi j eje je – los chicos se caen por el mal chiste dicho

Sakura: kakashi-sensei eso no es divertido nosotros nos morimos de miedo y usted solo se burla- kakashi solo sonríe ( o pone su ojo sonriente j aja )

Inner-sakura: ojalá q sasuke-kun me rescate de cualquier problema

Kakashi: relájense es que estaban muy tensos y solo quería aliviarlos.... A y otra cosa.....

Los chicos no sabían que tontera les iba a decir ahora kakashi-sensei pero sabían q no era bueno.

Kakashi sonriente: la próxima semana es la prueba así que hagan su lista de herederos diciendo que se lo darán todo a su amado sensei- después de terminar eso recibió unos golpes en la cabeza noqueándolo y dejándolo solo por que los causantes del golpe se fueron enfurecidos por el comentario.

Mientras en las calles menos iluminadas de konoha tres sombras mas oscuras que cualquiera caminaban tranquilamente sin importarles las personas q los seguían, hasta que 5 hombres con navajas los acorralaron en un callejón amenazándolos si no les entregaba el dinero... ninguno de los chicos se movió... pero uno de traje negro y luna dorada se adelanto un paso descubrí su rostro y dijo: ustedes digan su ultimo deseo que su hora a llegado- los hombres reconocieron al chico de la leyenda pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa mientras gritaban despavoridamente : no es un chico es una ...!!!- pero no pudieron decir mas por que una hoz gigante los había hecho queso rallado en un segundo haciéndolos polvo... mientras ese chico reía y lamía la sangre que quedaba en la hoz : vámonos chicos que en una semana tenemos trabajo que hacer – y uno de los chicos que los seguía les salio alas blancas como nieve, el otro solo observaba y el de la hoz le salio dos alas una blanca de pureza y otra de demonio de maldad, el chico de las alas blancas miro a su compañero sin alas y lo tomo para irse por fin volando de ahí antes de que encuentren los cuerpos o lo que quedaba de ellos pero antes de irse el de la hoz gigante miro a un niño de pelo negro atado en una coleta alta que había visto la matanza...el niño al enterarse que lo miraban se quedo petrificado, el joven de alas de ying yang se acerco y le dijo: tu di lo que quieras q llegara tu turno, disfruta tu vida que te iré a buscar je je – y desapareció.

El chico quedo petrificado, su vida iba a tener un fin próximo a manos de una leyenda vuelta realidad- mejor le cuento a Choji y a Ino si no quiero enfrentar esto solo- y como algunos pensaban estaban en lo cierto... ese chico era Shikamaru que corría por miedo hacia quien sabe donde.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Autora:**

Y espero que este mejor que el anterior.... Mi único problema es que lo hago muy corto pero será más interesante

Mou como sessha ya dijo esta dedicado a los que les gusto el primer capitulo onegai los que les gusto y no dejaron review manden por lo menos un mail a onegai ne.

Nos veremos luego

Matta ne.


	3. Un encuentro sorpresivo

Konnichiwa mina san -como estan y como lo an pasado en el año nuevo y en la navidad, espero q los deseos del presente el pasado y el futuro se realisen para ustedes ne y ahora perdon por el largo retraso pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de Tsuki no neko espero q les guste

**Tsuki no neko**

Capitulo 3: Un encuentro sorpresivo

El grupo numero 7 se habia reunido nuevamente para entrenar, después de haber pasado 2 dias del insidente de Shikamaru del q todos estaban enterados, pero para mejor bien Ino por temor se confeso a shikamaru por si las moscas.

Sakura mirando extasiada de un lado al otro: groar! Donde estara kakashi-sensei ahora que siempre se tiene q tardar ese enfermo mental (innersakura: ese cabron me las pagara caro cuando llege)

Naruto mirava medio dormido a todos lados como esperando a alguien q no era kakashi: oye sakura? Donde esta el baka de sasuke?

De repente sakura se congela, se da buelta lentamente donde naruto y lo mira indignada: si le hiciste algo te juro que ademas de cargarme a kakashi-sensei tu seguiras en la cola me oiste!!

Naruto temeroso solo se atrebio a asentir mientras sudava toda la leche racia que habia tomado de desayuno, pero esa esena no dio para mas por que kakashi-sensei (�) llego mas atrasado que nunca.

Naruto y sakura: llegas tarde intento de friki!!!!

Kakashi-sensei sonriendo (si en verdad lo puede hacer): miren es que me paso algo muy gracioso hoy me desperte y a q no adivinan quien estava a mi lado …. Eto… mejor lo dejamos para después no hhahahahhhahaa (/ )- hubo un silencio sepulcral alrededor de 10 millas cuadradas de kakashi- ejem ejem (tos fingida) bueno chicos les contare una noticia de ultimo momento… shikamaru fue amenasado por la misma muerte- pero no pudo continuar por que una piedra le llego en la cara .

Naruto: kakashi-sensei eso sucedió hace mucho y toda la villa lo save!!!!! - denuevo se mantubo el silencio sepulcral

Kakashi: a no no era eso hahahhaha- los chicos improbisaron una cta (caida tipo anime) – bueno lo que sucede es que sasuke no va a practicar con nosotros por que esta entrenando solo por pedido de su misma persona.

Denuevo se comenzo un silencio acompañado por lloriqueos de sakura y gritos de alabanza de naruto los cuales no fueron ni vistos por el maestro que miraba las nubes ( como algunos saven se puede quedar durante horas en esa posision XD)

En otro lugar en la parte mas solitaria de la villa de konoha el chico mas codiciado caminaba absorto de sus pensamientos por las calles.

Pero esa concentración duro poco cuando se percato que se encontraba misteriosamente en el bosque de ceresos blancos y rosados escuchando la bella vos de la chica que no es igual a las otras.

¿?: sasuke que sorpresa verte aquí como es que llegaste esta vez?

Sasuke se quedo atonito no savia como habia llegado lo unico que ha hecho es pensar en… claro pensar en ella- no lo se a veces el destino da vueltas muy rarasno lo crees?

La chica sonrrio y esta vez sasuke la pudo ver sonreír por que lo unico que tenia cubierto eran los ojos con un lazo que tambien cubrian sus orejas- quieres conversar de algo sasuke?

Sasuke no contestaba solo miraba los labios rojos de la chica y trataba de grabarse cada movimiento de ellos, la chica se paro llevava un traje de entrenamiento como el de las kendokas de color morado y blanco: bueno joven uchiha como no va a hablar de nada me marcho- y camino con seguridad a perderse al bosque aun que llevara los ojos bendados.

Sasuke: no espera!- sasuke corre como alma q se la lleva el diablo hacia la chica a la cual la toma del braso y la da vuelta bruscamente haciendo que se le caiga la venda le los ojos, dejando ver al joven chico lo que jamas hubiera creido ver ni aunq se lo contaran…

**La Autora.**

Hahahahahaha les gusto el suspenso espero que si… saben que me siento muy decepcionada al saber que solo tengo 1 mísero review así que boy a hacer lo que otras escritoras han echo si no hay por lo menos 5 reviews mas no mas rekishi entendido, es q no puedo creer q sea tan mala escritora T.T

innerluna: es que simplemente das pena baka

luna: -.- tienes que aparecer en este momento tan crucial cuando amenaso a los lectores

innerluna: mira aquí yo soy tu parte mala asi que me necesitas para amenasar gente

luna: � si claro

de repente aparece kouji minamoto en la sala

kouji: eto.. q se supone que ago aquí

luna:� kouji-kun!!! (lo persigue por toda la sala)

innerluna: hahahahahahaha pobre chica

kouji: me equiboque de sala perdon!! Xx (sale de la sala)

luna: oh……. T.T

innerluna: a la proxima me quedo viendo la tele que entrando en este circo

matta ne y reguerden que si me dejan 5 review mas tendran mas rekishi. Bye!


	4. Luna Blacktsuki

Hai minna! Como están? Espero q muy bien… les invito a los conocedores de digimon frontier q le echen un vistazo a mi fic shadows of nothing que me obligo a crear zo-chan la loca ��, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de Tsuki no neko, disfrútenlo!

**Tsuki no neko**

Capitulo 4: Luna Blacktsuki

Sasuke: k-k-k-k - si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería, ella era muy bella de tez blanca, labios hermosos y una voz derretidora… demo… escondía algo q la hacia verse mas bella aun y de igual manera la hacia verse como un hanyou, poseía una luna negra en medio de la frente, la cual trataba de esconder con su flequillo, también tenia ojos blancos con una franja y un punto cada uno ( ne ne algo como esto - ·) y si quieren una mejor explicación déjenme sus mails y les trato de mandar el dibujo, ne) y por ultimo pero no menos importante detrás de sus mechones rojos tenia dos orejas de tigre blanco- go-gomen na sai

�: No tiene importancia joven uchiha si quiere correr lo entendería- baja la mirada llorosa y esconde su cara de la mirada de sasuke.

Sasuke se enterneció y le tomo la cara de la barbilla- sabes todavía no se tu nombre

La chica se sorprendió, no se fue corriendo por ayuda, ni tampoco grito, si no q se quedo para saber mas de ella- por q no te vas, por q no corres o tratas de matarme?

Sasuke se sorprendió, parecía q ella había sufrido mucho para hablar así de todas las personas- por q… yo no creo q seas muy diferente a mi, por q eres la primera q me trata como igual, por q eres la primera q me a enternecido así, y por q quiero estar junto a ti- paro abruptamente, alguien lo había posesionado! Como es q el cubo de hielo decía esas palabras en una misma oración! Y con tanta ternura?

La chica sonrió, abraso a sasuke y comenzó a sollozar- mi nombre es Luna… Luna Blacktsuki- se separa de sasuke y le brinda una sonrisa- y es un placer conocerte sasuke-kun

Sasuke se dio cuenta q ser como no lo era hace mucho le daba recompensas y mas cuando alguien te ayuda a recuperar los sentimientos perdidos- Luna eh?... esta bien si te digo luna-chan- ella asiente- arigato… bueno ahora… debo ir a entrenar y como estas vestida así supongo q tu también

Luna asiente con la cabeza y le toma la mano a sasuke- si, voy a entrenar con un amigo y estaría encantada q vinieras onegai- sasuke q se preocupaba de esconder su cara ruborizada solo atino a asentir- genial sasuke-kun no te arrepentirás te lo prometo- le jala la mano a sasuke y se internan en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde una cabaña blanca reposaba junto a un lago.

Cerca de esta cabaña un chico de cabellos negros y rojos mas normal q luna, entrenaba con unas flechas acertándole a unos blancos con cara de algunas personas q se le hacían conocidas a sasuke, pero no les izo importancia, por q tenia puesta la atención en ese chico, le daba mala espina, el ya mencionado chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de luna se giro con una sonrisa en el rostro q se borro rápidamente al ver a sasuke

Luna: hai sylver- le sonrió- el es sasuke uchiha, mi nuevo amigo, sasuke-kun el es sylver mi amigo de la infancia

Sylver tenía ojos azules y tez blanca pero en algo se parecía en luna, era por la marca en su frente, una estrella de 4 picos q también trataba de mantener escondida detrás del flequillo- hai lunita- le sonríe al mirarla pero al mirar a sasuke cambia a una expresión de enfado q luna no nota- hai uchiha-san.

Sasuke también cambio su expresión q ocupaba con luna la neutral q ocupaba con todos- hai

Luna no los miraba si no q miraba a los muñecos dándose cuenta de sus rostros y apresuradamente los quito para q no preguntara- eto…. Sylver podrías ayudarnos a entrenar- sylver la mira y le sonríe

Sylver: claro lunita pero por q hablas en plural- la mira anonadado

Luna ríe por lo bajo- baka…. Es q boy a entrenar con sasuke-kun y quería ver si podrías ayudarnos con los objetivos onegai- lo mira como perrito abandonado

Sylver mira a sasuke con el seño fruncido desaprobando la petición pero al ver la cara de luna se tira a abrasarla- deacuerdo solo por q tú me lo pides – luna trata de salir de la llave mortal mientras vemos a sasuke con una mirada de odio destrozando un muñeco de sylver con sus manos

Sasuke: ejem perdón demo podemos entrenar ya luna-chan- luna lo mira y escapa de la llave

Luna: por supuesto q si – mira a sylver haciendo el ridículo- eto… sylver podrías tirarnos los platillos de allí como objetivos?

Sylver reacciona y toma en sus manos los platillos – deacuerdo – en eso hace aparecer dos alas majestuosas parecidas a las de un ángel para volar muy alto dejando a sasuke impresionado

Sasuke: luna… el es un a-an

Luna: un ángel- mira a sasuke- si lo es pero solo un ángel caído- mira a sylver q tirava los objetivos

Sasuke mira a sylver impresionado y ve los objetivos, en eso saca dos kunais para darle a dos platillos exitosamente y cuando le iba a tirar al siguiente algo se interpone entre el y el platillo… era luna o mas bien un ataque de luna… ese ataque parecía un fénix echo de chakra roja q izo cenizas el objetivo, sasuke la mira sorprendido y ella atina a sacarle la lengua juguetonamente- como fue q hiciste eso?

Luna: no soy nada normal si te fijas y por si crees q es chakra te equivocas- mira los objetivos y tira diferentes ataques hacia ellos- eto… sasuke-kun cuidado! – mira a sasuke

Sasuke mira detrás suyo y le llegan dos platillos en la cara- hoe

Luna va donde el y hace q su cuerpo se apoye en ella para q no se caiga- sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun estas bn! Sasuke-kun- mientras detrás de ellos sylver se ríe de lo lindo al ver su plan realizado

Sasuke abre sus ojos y mira a luna, la cual le sonríe. Sasuke al ver como ella le sostenía se paro rápidamente y escondió la cara sonrojada de la mirada de la chica- gommen ne

Luna lo mira- no hay problema - le sonrie para luego retomar su entrenamiento junto con sasuke.

La Autora:

Bn ese es el capitulo lamento q este corto demo e estado muy ocupada aun q sea verano .. espero q sea de su agrado y espero sus reviews … matta ne!


End file.
